Charity Hirz
Charity Hirz is the secondary antagonist of Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid. She is also in charge of Camp Fun and Games, though indirectly. She was accidentally killed by fire ignited by her servant, Cherical McSnake. After her death, Annie McCallin and Savannah van Dukas discovered her past and were more understanding of her, even ensuring her heroism was known. Background Origins Early origins Charity Hirz was born in 1990. She started out as a quite odd yet brilliant young girl. In 1998, her mother, Nataya Hirz, took her to get surgery to rid her of a disability she suspected Charity had. The doctor failed at the surgery, however, and Charity’s personality was changed completely. This led to traits like introversion, paranoia, and the desire to always wear the same shirt. Her mom noticed she was also gaining weight. Charity didn’t care how overweight she was, she just enjoyed TV and junk food. She also had few friends at school. At school, she was never seen without chips, soda pop, or both on her desk, according to Conrad. The doctor felt awful and created pills for Charity of his own handiwork that would help her regain her sanity and strength. Charity's nightmare On September 22, 2006, which was a Friday, Conrad made a point of introducing himself to Charity. Hirz agreed that he could visit her in her home that night. When the time came, Charity was left at home alone. She went downstairs to watch television, but before she could activate the screen, her friend Conrad came to visit briefly. Unfortunately, she had been instructed not to let anyone in. Conrad left after that, and Hirz went back to watching television. Later that night, she had a horrific nightmare predicting her death at the T and I factory young. Although she was wearing a silk crop top, she quickly pulled a robe over them before heading to the balcony to meditate. A few minutes later, Nataya Hirz entered the room and asked her what was wrong. In response, Charity told her about the dream, and that she feared it would really happen. She also told her if she was afraid of having another nightmare she didn’t have to go back to bed. Charity spent most of the night painting. Girlfriend In 2007, when Charity was in high school, she realized she was one of the only students who had not yet found a soulmate. Conrad, who had always found her beautiful and likable (unlike many others) soon found her crying after being mercilessly bullied by a group of eleventh grade male students. He managed to appeal to her, and the two quickly became a couple. The new pair did a lot together. For the most part Charity thought Conrad was friendly, optimistic, funny, and understanding, and Conrad thought Charity was beautiful, lovable, and impressively smart. Discovering Cherical McSnake Later, Charity was on her way to the store when she met Cherical McSnake. When she realized Doctor Ratiguise was hunting him, Charity immediately risked her life to save him, reflecting Ratiguise’s fire and killing the mercenary, simultaneously discovering her powers. As a result of her heroic act, Cherical pledged a life debt to her. Charity was surprised, but she did accept him under her wing, partially because she sensed he had nowhere else to go. With that, their long relationship began. Afterwards, Charity and Cherical both went into hiding. However, Charity still kept in touch with Conrad, who she missed dearly. The journey begins After Cherical McSnake became Charity Hirz's servant, he did several things for her, from listening to her about her confusions to runnning errands for her. However, he was disturbed when Charity would not tell him her true motives. However, she finally approached him shortly after finishing her suit, which would be worn primarily after her rise. In the back room, she told him that she was going to become a superhero, after reluctantly using whatever kids would attend Camp Fun and Games to help her achieve this. She also offered to make Cherical her sidekick, to which he obliged. Acquisitions Somehow, Charity learned of the power crossed ink possessed. In November 2009 she learned that the t and i factory was for sale for only thirty dollars. It was once sold for eighty dollars, but no one wanted it as nobody had use for it. Hirz bought it happily for the new price. Although she hadn’t told anyone, she had the perfect use for it. Somehow, Charity also acquired a hologram pit. She erected a series of Dark vines to guard it, and had Cherical place the vines in their place. Soon after, they encountered Mykew Hadeline, who had come back in time. Charity and Cherical began to fight her, who proved easily able to hold off both of them. Finally, Charity retreated and headed down the halls, only to be held at bladepoint by two guards that had warped with Hadeline. Hadeline told Cherical she would never survive the guards, and Cherical angrily deserted her in order to rescue Charity. He dispatched both guards and they went home. When they arrived, Charity offered to make Cherical her sidekick, to which he obliged. Charity’s powers began to drain after that, causing a huge setback in her goals. Possession When Cherical McSnake had to go on an errand in 2011, he left Charity with his prized weapon while he was gone. Charity decided to make any needed repairs to it, before washing it with a cloth. When Cherical returned, the weapon was in perfect condition. Cherical said that he hadn't doubted her for a moment. This made Charity blush, which surprised Cherical. In time, Cherical developed an emotional connection to Charity, and there is evidence that Charity returned this affection. At one point, when he praised her, her face flushed and her eyes welled up with tears. Charity clearly underestimated Cherical’s capacity for love, and years later was very surprised to learn that McSnake still maintained his devotion. Camp Fun and Games In 2012, Charity Hirz devised a plan to fulfill her dream — becoming a superhero and making people feel safe. With Cherical’s help, she built a summer camp to lure kids into their grip. During construction, Charity decided that exercise would obviously help her regain her strength, but the afterburn of her surgery rendered this impossible. In 2012, Hirz and McSnake opened their camp, which they named Camp Fun and Games, to the public. While Charity remained secluded in her office, relaxing in her bra and finishing the plan, Cherical taught the kids. In April 2013, two months before Camp Fun and Games opened that year, Charity became very sick. Fortunately, she managed to contact Cherical, and he was able to contain the illness. However, Cherical told Charity that the sickness would get stronger and stronger if they didn’t clean out Charity’s bedroom. Both of them worked together to clean it after Hirz recovered. Ramona Meyer's visit Four months later, she was visited by Ramona Meyer, and the two immediately became friends, according to Cherical. Both of them traveled to the t and i Factory under Charity's booth, during which time she offered her a chocolate bar. When they arrived, Charity showed her around, and allowed her to place a scorpion within the t and I Factory to protect any valuables from being stolen. They remained there for two days, where Ramona and Charity hung out in her office. Afterwards, they returned to Camp Fun and Games, where Meyer returned home in her car. However, Hirz realized that Cherical had left with Ramona, infuriating her. He returned two weeks later, and greeted Hirz informally. This infuriated her to the extent of hitting him in the head with the book she was reading, though McSnake explained that he was only escorting her home, something which had taken much longer than expected. Summer Camp continues Roughly a year later, Charity promised Cherical would become her sidekick when she became a superhero. Eventually, Conrad learned where Charity lived, and paid her a visit. She joined Conrad at dinner that night, explaining what she had been doing since her disappearance. The dinner was interrupted by the ghost of an angry Dark mutant come to avenge his death. Charity was prepared to make a quick escape, immediately Disapparating herself and Conrad away from the danger. Charity also showed great foresight and talent when she revealed a teleportation device and a small beaded purse on which she had packed several things. They arrived on a nearby island, where Charity suggested they enter a café. However, minutes later Charity unknowingly triggered the Taboo that was placed on their names, and the duo were thus tracked down by Jeremiah Soule and Bryce Yearsley. After a brief but violent skirmish, the reinforcements were subdued, and Charity modified their memories to throw them off balance. At Conrad’s suggestion the team then made their way safely to Camp Fun and Games. Conrad and Charity stayed there for two days afterwards. While they were there, Cherical McSnake told them that the guards at the base were safe. Afterwards, Conrad returned home and Charity returned to her affairs. In 2012, a year after Charity made the aforementioned promise, Charity also did extensive work on a remote. Shortly before the beginning of camp that year, Annie's mother called Charity and begged her to let Samuel McRae come, though he was only four years of age. Remaining firm to the rules, Charity refused his admittance. During camp, Charity delved into her research and was terrified to learn that Savannah van Dukas, a student at the camp, was from a family made entirely of villains, similar to the NoHeads and the Bell family. Physical appearance Charity Hirz was described as being very beautiful but very wimpy. She was almost six feet tall. She had long, black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. By the time the camp was finished she had soft, tender skin and a corpulent belly that moved about lightly and quickly up and down whenever she walked, and she was incapable of performing any physically demanding tasks on her own. According to Annie McCallin, her stomach had expanded even further out since the beginning of the summer. Likewise, Cherical McSnake pointed out that her belly had become so huge that when she spoke, her words "flowed" through her stomach, which was a lot easier to notice when her midriff was exposed. Ever since she was eight years old, her body had been covered in extensive scarring that, while watered down by the time she was an adult, never completely healed. When she was wearing a tight dress that completely exposed her thin arms and her stomach. She walked over, and her belly seemed to jiggle. Hirz was almost always seen in the same tight pink tank top that left the lower half of her girth exposed. She never gave much attention to her appearance, and only kept a small wardrobe with the clothes she deemed comfortable. She wore a blue jacket in the winter, and while alone preferred to wear a bra by itself. As a teenager, she used to wear a blue button-up that was tight around her stomach, and wore a revealing crop top at night. When she visited Conrad, she also wore a tight dress that left her arms and stomach completely uncovered. The cross letters worked in 2012; therefore she was thinner and had more muscle. According to Cherical, she lost at least fifty pounds. Charity’s official measurements were 34DD-21-25, and she stood at a height of 1.8 meters. Her BMI remained as 26.4 for most of her life. Personality Through her own nature and the horrible ordeals she endured, Charity Hirz became an intelligent and somewhat deceptive and shrewd woman who preferred to suck up to authorities to win their favor. She held a grudge against her mother Nataya ever since a botched surgery traumatized her and changed her personality entirely. The event drastically changed her into a greedy, paranoid, and insecure teenage girl. Due to the years of chronic pain, Hirz experienced as a result of this, she was desperate enough to do anything to permanently fix her condition, especially when she learned that she could lose her connection to mutantry, which held the possible outcome of death or even a fate worse than death. Hirz's chronic pain and desperate need to survive pushed her to act with extreme aggression and impatience. She even lured several children to a summer camp only to kidnap them at Big Castle Park and force them to do her bidding with an indefinite time period before their release from bondage. Hirz was unwilling to hear pleas of more peaceful yet uncertain means of curing her condition, as she was acutely aware of her limited lifespan. Although she shares a somewhat familial bond with Cherical McSnake, who assisted her in attempting to find a cure, she violently threw him aside when he tried to stop the connection of the Unity. Before and after her surgery, Hirz was very isolated and socially awkward, preferring to spend her time alone, keeping herself secluded in her office. Although she used to love playing sports, she now loved staying indoors and watching television. Despite Hirz's brutal exterior, she was not a heartless person by nature. While Hirz's condition and imminent death caused her to act ruthlessly to survive, she still has a sense of morality, feeling shame for her actions, breaking down crying and telling McSnake she had led the children right to Mykew Hadeline and that she never should have gotten them involved. Hirz has also proven to be capable of showing compassion and regard for others' well-being, particularly to those close to her. This is best exemplified when she urged McSnake to abandon her, warning him that he will also be pursued by the authorities if he continues to act as her servant to pay his life debt to her. When Cherical McSnake became her servant, she happily took him under her wing and tried to make life as easy for him as possible. Also, despite what the actions of the Union of Ladybugs caused her, Hirz was willing to accept help from them. After she died, McSnake was certain that she would have been on much better terms with them after the battle against the Wraiths. Additionally, Hirz was also very stoic and calm, rarely, if ever, showing any sign of emotion or playful energy. She was adept at developing plans, and sometimes this was the only thing that saved the less sophisticated McSnake. Hirz was also modest, as she only wore her crop top in private. This had extremely mild limits, as she put her shirt halfway up in front of Lerner to clear sweat and wore a bikini only to a swimming pool. Powers and abilities Powers Surgical Mutation: After becoming the victim of a botched surgery, Hirz's physiology mutated mechanically, leaving her to have mutated imbalance, which gave access to her several powers. Indeed, most of the strength she possessed came from her powers, which she first discovered in 2005. *'Telekinesis/Pyrokinesis': Charity Hirz first discovered them while fighting Doctor Ratiguise, she telekinetically reflected the mercenary's fire. Her youth and insecure nature, proved this was a great feat. At the height of her power, she briefly held her own against the likes of Hadeline. However, her powers began to drain afterwards due to being insecure and sedentary. In 2012, she found herself unable to cast rays of light, though her desire for a sword from George Thames I indicates that she was still adept in sword combat. Despite this, she was not able to defeat Mykew Hadeline, nor Savannah van Dukas, though she technically fought the latter to a draw. During her mission to obtain the Cuffs of Energy, she easily took out several people in her way and broke into the Walltalker House. *'Inter-Dimensional Travel': Charity Hirz was also able to enter the underworld, which she described as a "cold, cruel, uncomfortable place" that she wanted to leave as soon as possible. Abilities *'Swordplay': Charity Hirz had a basic familiarity with Stil I and VI. However, her strength began to drain afterwards due to being insecure and sedentary. In 2012, her desire for a sword from George Thames I indicates that she was still adept in sword combat. Despite this, she was not able to defeat Mykew Hadeline, nor Savannah van Dukas, though she technically fought the latter to a draw. *'Peak-Human Intelligence': She is extremely intelligent, manipulating several events, mostly for the greater good. Charity also demonstrated a long attention span and a great degree of patience. She also had an incredibly quick reaction time. **'Master Engineer': Charity Hirz was very skilled at engineering, as she discovered how to build a remote that controls humans and designed several additions for the t and i Factory. *'Charisma': Charity was also known to use her beauty and powers to deceive her enemies. Even at a young age, Charity displayed a talent for the manipulation of others, being able to gain the trust of her enemies, apart from Ratiguise. She was even able to use her charisma to manipulate Mykew Hadeline for a time, though Hadeline quickly realized she was being manipulated and was able to resist. She was also able to hide her affections for Annie, for a time. *'Acting': Besides her formidable skills and extensive knowledge, Charity Hirz proved to be a consummate actor, being able to hide her true nature from almost everyone at Camp Fun and Games, except for Shelby. Weaknesses Corpulence: Due to her lifestyle of overeating and her lack of exercise that rendered her overweight, Charity Hirz was not at all agile, and she admitted to being no match for the obstacles in the Underground Chambers. Prior to tapping into the Unity, she was seemingly lacking in durability. By the time Annie McCallin had arrived at Camp Fun and Games, Hirz appeared to be entirely incapable of performing physically demanding tasks, which is evidenced by her thin arms, soft muscles, tender skin, corpulent stomach, and "inability" to stay outdoors for very long. She very rarely left her office at Camp Fun and Games or the t and i Factory. However, she made up for this with her powers and by always ensuring she was protected. Despite this, the effects of the cross letters enhanced her agility as one of its effects. This was shown when she dodged Savannah's attacks. Development Next to Shelby, Charity was the last character thought up for "Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid." D. Isaac Thomas had originally planned Cherical to be the villain, but have a secret master, or preferably, mistress. In the original script, Savannah had Cherical at gunpoint, where he revealed that he was serving a woman far more evil than himself, before being shot down. They then rounded on the mistress, and due to the fact that she was wimpy (as a result of her master doing all the work while she sat in comfort) it was not hard to destroy her. Thomas later trashed this idea, claiming that he felt his villains were so straight out, especially Emily Watson, and that there were good people in the world that can be deceiving to first looks. He decided Charity would be involved in more than the final scene, however, and had fun developing her character, and the idea that she was secretly on the light side the whole time. She ended up in much more of the story than he had hoped. After everything, Charity is certainly the most layered character in the book - what seemed to be a strange and insecure villainess is really a noble heroine in the making who is striving to mend the damage within herself. Appearances ''Superquack II Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid Reunion with Annie On the day before Charity planned to use the remote, Charity drove the kids to camp again. She climbed out and headed right for her office, where she changed into her bra, took off her shoes, and started watching a movie with a mug of milk and a box of cookies.D.I.T. Journal - Charity Hirz Meanwhile, Cherical rounded up the students, but then Annie asked if she could visit Charity in her office, since she missed her, something which Cherical authorized. When Annie knocked on the door, Charity got to her feet and grabbed her blue leather jacket before heading to the door. From behind the door, she asked Annie what she wanted. Annie replied that she wanted to spend some time with her before camp ended. Surprised, Charity unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door whilst putting on the jacket. She then beaconed Annie inside. Charity told Annie to sit down, and then went to fetch a small bottle. She walked over to sit by Annie, then revealed that the pills inside were to help her with her infamous surgery from when she was eight. She claimed it would not be long before she was strong enough to teach the students again. She also said that it was best to relax during the operation, according to her doctor. Annie said there were some odd things in her life, which helped her believe Charity's story. She then asked what had happened with Charity's surgery, but they were then interrupted by Cherical, who claimed it was time to take everyone home. Shocked, Charity ushered Annie outside, before taking the kids home soon afterwards. Torturing Savannah On the second last day, Charity, hoping to dispose of the threat, activated the remote and tortured Savannah, but could not bring herself to kill the latter and stopped torturing her abruptly. Savannah hit the ground hard. Charity immediately performed a memory wipe, and as such Savannah knew what had happened, but she did not know that Charity had tortured her. Laughing nervously, Charity disappeared into the office. Just then, she was confronted by Annie McRae. Charity opened the door, and Annie stormed inside. Charity calmly asked her if she was trying to initiate a fight, one of which she thought Annie found to be an easy win. When Annie demanded to know why Charity had attacked Savannah, Charity simply replied that "someone needed to knock some sense into Savannah", and allowed Annie to believe that she had attacked Savannah for being different. With that, Charity used the remote to shoot Annie upward and out of the building, back into the camp itself. Afterwards, Charity called Cherical and told him Annie was no longer allowed to attend the field trip via phone, which Cherical immediately revealed to Annie. Big Castle Park On the last day of camp, Charity Hirz drove everyone to camp and told the two girls to stay behind and do the list of chores Cherical McSnake had assigned to them. By this point, her stomach had expanded even further out. Flanked by McSnake, she came with the kids to Big Castle Park, the end-of-summer field trip. When they entered the waterpark together, Charity asked Cherical which slide he wanted to try first. McSnake pointed to a steep slide leading into the deep end with a steep drop. Charity and Cherical both climbed there, where Cherical quickly went down the slide. Charity sat down on the top of the slide and took a deep breath. Somewhat intimidated, she did not let go of the handle. At this moment, Conrad, who was now a lifeguard, came rushing over and patted Charity’s back, asking if she was okay. Hirz, who did not recognize Conrad at first due to his new hairstyle and swimmimg trunks, said she was fine, and that the slide just seemed ''"a bit scary - you know how that is." Conrad assured Charity it was fun and offered to go down with her, despite it being against the rules. When she pointed this out, he said he would hold on to her and get them to shore. Hirz agreed and grabbed his waist. With one hand wrapped around her chest and the other holding the slide bar, he asked her if she was ready. When Charity nodded, Conrad used the slidebar hand to grasp her stomach and back, and they headed down the slide. He told her to take a breath, just as they dropped, several meters into the water. Conrad immediately pulled them to the top. While continuing to grip Charity’s torso with one hand, he used the other to bring them to shore. He climbed to the top and extended his hand, pulling Charity up. Charity thanked him, before suddenly realizing he was indeed Conrad. Overjoyed, Charity hugged him, and Conrad returned the embrace. Finally, they disengaged, and Charity introduced Conrad to a confused Cherical, explaining about Cherical's life debt to her. When Hirz asked Conrad why he chose to become a lifeguard, he said he liked swimming, he liked uplifting people, and it paid well. He patted her back and then left back to his post. As Cherical continued onto a few more slides, Charity lay in the water, in the shallow end of the pool. Eventually, Charity climbed out, dripping wet. She put out her towel and laid on it, letting the sun dry her as Cherical continued on another slide. Finally, he came back over to where she lay and they left. Conrad shouted goodbye to her as she did. Charity checked in with the robot guard outside, even kissing him on the cheek. D.I.T. Journal - Charity Hirz After playing there for a few more minutes, Charity learned that Annie and Savannah had sneaked into the park, infuriating her. With that, she told Cherical to gather up the kids and load them on her repulsor-lift sled. Cherical did this successfully, though he had to incapacitate Annie McRae and Savannah van Dukas in order to do so. Then she rode with them to the t and i factory, where they both told the kids their new routine. Upon arriving, Charity made Cherical imprison the children inside their cells, with Savannah being put in the Fire Room for mouthing off at her. She then set up the standards and rules for the prisoners in which anyone who acts otherwise will spend the night in the Fire Room. The next morning, she returned to the cells briefly to put the kids to work. The t and i Factory Then she rode with them to the t and i factory, where they both told the kids their new routine. Upon arriving, Charity made Cherical imprison the children inside their cells, with Savannah being put in the Fire Room for mouthing off at her. She then set up the standards and rules for the prisoners in which anyone who acts otherwise will spend the night in the Fire Room. The next morning, she returned to the cells briefly to put the kids to work. Returning to her office, Hirz performed a final failed experiment with her powers, attempting vainly to blast apart a wooden bowl. Sitting down with a chocolate bar and a reading book, she delved into the pages and realized that George Thames would undoubtedly bear knowledge of the whereabouts of the aforementioned thief. She summoned McSnake and told him she would be leaving in the morning, refusing his company as he had duties at the factory. Finding the Lightning Cuffs Later she interrogated the local blacksmith, George Thames I. He said Reba had the lightning cuffs. Charity left and broke into the Walltalker house, where Reba Walltalker lived, and demanded to know the location of the lightning cuffs. Reba baffled Charity by being completely unafraid of her and saying that she welcomed death; however, Charity was still able to gain the information she needed. Walltalker revealed that Hadeline had won the lightning cuffs. Hirz then went to the underworld itself and proceeded to break into Hadeline’s tomb and thus stole the lightning cuffs. With the lightning cuffs in her speeder, Charity headed back to the t and i Factory. But on the way, she noticed Jim Newman, who had procured the services of dancers called Thomas Carter and Brianna. The two were being taken to Zira's Palace by a thug called Jerry. Charity immediately stepped out of her speeder and intercepted them. Despite their hiding spot, Hirz seemed to know exactly where Carter and Brianna were and walked straight to where they hid themselves. She locked her gaze upon them, which prompted Carter to pull Brianna and himself from their hiding spot and run to the opposite end of the road, and press himself against the stone wall; all while brandishing the small knife Jerry had given him. While Charity was obviously not afraid of the lithe teenager, she did not attack or act in any way to threaten them. Instead, she stepped back and told them that she meant them no harm and introduced herself. While Carter and Brianna cowered fearfully in a corner, Charity calmly explained that they could trust her and that she could take them somewhere safe. She had come to free them. However, Thomas refused to go, wanting to see what life was like in the palace. On the other hand, Brianna was not as entranced by the thought of Zira and her palace as Carter was, and she moved to join Charity, hoping for a second chance at freedom. When Carter reminded her of the choice they had made, Hirz warned them that Zira’s Palace was not what they believed, trying to tell them that the Empress was evil. But Thomas didn’t listen, unwilling to believe everything Jim had told them had been a lie. But before either slaves could give Charity their answers, Jerry and Newman returned. Jerry immediately fired on Hirz, but Charity drew the lightning cuffs and struck Jerry in the chest, killing him in a flash and causing him to fall back in the sands. Newman stepped back trying to reload but Hirz disarmed him effortlessly. Charity and Jim shared a brief conversation where Hirz told Jim that his way of life was wrong and his depredations on his own people would only lead to ruin. She promised that the Boy-Team, which she had recently discovered, would be able to protect Oregon and for a brief moment, Newman strongly considered the young woman’s words. But realism took a grip and Jim dismissed Charity's offer. But as he placed his hand on the trigger, Hirz appeared to toss the pale man with the cuffs, sending him sprawling across ground. While the majordomo was stunned, Charity called out to Brianna and Thomas one more time telling them to run. Twisting herself from Carter’s grasp, Brianna hurried to join Charity, and the two left the dark alley. Hirz stopped for a moment and looked back at Carter with a pained expression on her face, wordlessly begging him to come with her. Slumping to the ground, feeling extremely conflicted, Carter tearfully shook his head. Hirz left with Brianna and brought her home, before returning to the t and i Factory. Death The prisoners of the t and i Factory finally formed a rebellion to escape the factory. Around this time, Charity Hirz and Cherical McSnake devised a test to ensure the prisoners were obedient. Before this happened, Hirz explained to McRae and Dukas what was to happen. The following day, everyone passed the trials, save Annie and Savannah. This led Hirz to suspect the latters were traitors, and she arranged to have both of them burned at the stake. However, the rebellion went into action right then; Charity, Cherical, and her small army of robots dealt with the threat. Clayton attempted to blast her with one of the lightning cuffs, which he had recovered and stolen, but Charity deflected the beam and took the cuff back. After evading McRae and Dukas for a time, Charity told Cherical to leave with Annie, then gave Savannah gadgets allowing her a fair fight. Challenging Savannah, she engaged the girl in a sword battle for which Charity had a far greater advantage. Turning the tables, Savannah finally managed to disarm Charity, but Hirz used the lightning cuffs to defend herself and continue the battle. The duel ended in a draw when she saw Cherical was in apparent danger. She rushed to his aid, but before she could find him, she tripped upon a chair and fell into the flames. Her body was immediately engulfed by the fire. After Charity's death, Cherical showed Annie and Savannah a security recording revealing the full truth. Because of the memories, Annie and Savannah finally understood where Charity's true allegiances always were. With nothing else to show, Cherical asked them if they would "finish Charity's noble work." After being transported home by Cherical McSnake himself, Cherical gave Annie a locket that would allow her to summon the ghost of Charity Hirz. Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid 2 It is unknown if McCallin ever used it beforehand, but when the girls' middle school was threatened, Annie finally dealt with the threat by seizing the locket and summoning Charity's ghost. This effectively frightened the villains, who ran away in terror, believing the school to be haunted. Annie would summon Charity several other times, who appeared looking just as she had before. She would comfort Annie and give her advice. A few years later, Annie and Savannah joined the FBI as they had promised. Relationships Trivia *D. Isaac Thomas once said that if they knew each other, Janice Walltalker and Charity Hirz would be very good friends. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Mutants Category:Deceased Category:Those destroyed Category:Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid characters Category:Overweight characters Category:Only children Category:5 foot characters Category:Lovers Category:Girlfriends Category:Iconic characters Category:Females Category:Reformed characters Category:1990s births Category:2010s deaths Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:Superquack characters